Love For Newt
by Snowqueen0122
Summary: Newt finally finds someone who can fully understand him. But can he trust her? She is from WICKED after all
1. Trusted Or Not?

Newt's P.O.V.

I can't bloody understand what the hell these people expect us to do. We have been trapped in a bloody maze for three years and all of a sudden we are rescued and they expect us to just go along with it like there is nothing wrong, people are stupid sometimes. We are being given a tour of this facility that will apparently be a , and I quote, "home between homes" which I don't understand but who am I to turn down a life-line.

" Welcome Group A" a man in an all white suit says pulling me out of my thoughts.

" Why are you helping us now. You're a little late. Like three years late" Minho says with his normal smart ass attitude. He has always had a problem with following directions.

" Minho, relax" Thomas says trying calm the hot head down, with little success, but Minho backed off a little. Leave it to Thomas to take control. The man in the white suit started walking down the hallway and after exchanging glances we decided to follow him down the hall.

" Who are you" Frypan asked as we passed a few windows and, being who are, we look inside to see what they were doing. We passed a few labs, where they were testing different chemicals, some dorms, a large room where we would be eating, and what looked liked a training facility.

" You can call me Mr. Janson" the man said.

" What are we doing here" Teresa asked as we entered to training facility.

" Well I'll let someone else explain that. Amanda! Can you come here for a moment, please" Janson says. Then I see the prettiest girl ever.

Amanda's P.O.V.

I am still training with all these wannabes when Janson calls me over. I walk over to Janson to see Group A. I recognize them from files I have had to look at but they look way different from the pictures I've seen.

" What do you want, Janson" I say getting annoyed with the fact that he just interrupted a major beat-down of a cocky, arrogant boy named David who irritates me to no end.

" Watch the attitude." Janson says " It is now your responsibility to train Group A to get them back to their normal strength." Janson said

" Ok… Wait, what?" I say but Janson is already gone. I turn around to meet the pleasant faces of Group A.

" Hey guys. I'm Amanda" I say as I grab my hoodie and put it on.

" Hey I'm Thomas. This is Minho, Winston, Frypan, Teresa and Newt." Thomas says as he goes down the line of boys and girl pointing each of them out when he says their name.

" Well good to finally meet all of you" I say as I make eye contact with Newt. I then break the contact and start to walk toward the training mats. I could hear them discussing what to do.

" Can you guys hurry it up a little bit. I'm not getting any younger here." I say tapping my foot impatiently.

" So what is it that you do here, exactly?" Teresa asked as they walked over to me.

" I train people, much like yourselves, to have better hand-to-hand combat skills" I say feeling a little bit proud of myself.

" Believe me when I say this. We are a bit more knowledgeable about fighting." Winston says

" Oh really. Chris, Alex, Taylor come here for a second" I say as three people come over to stand next to me. " Pick your four best fighters"


	2. A Spark?

Newt's P.O.V.

Does she really expect us to fight her and these other girls. We huddle together to try and figure out what the bloody hell we're going to do, because honestly there is nothing good that is going to come out of this.

" Come on! We aren't getting any younger over here!" one of the girls by Amanda. After another minute we decide that Thomas, myself, Minho, and Winston would be the ones to fight them.

" Finally. Ok boys choose your poison" a different girl says as Amanda makes eye contact with me as if saying ' it's me and you'. I honestly don't mind because getting my butt beat by a girl I somewhat like is a little more comfortable that someone who I don't know. I look over to see Minho standing in front of a girl with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a light gray shirt with black pants and black boots. Thomas is in front of a girl with red hair and green eyes, wearing a dark blue shirt with gray shorts and black shoes. Winston is in front of a girl with light brown hair and gray eyes, wearing a white shirt with blue shorts and white shoes, and I of course have my blonde beauty with her bright blue eyes, wearing a black tank top with black pants and black boots. Wait, did I just call her a beauty and mine?!

Amanda's P.O.V.

Newt is staring at me like he just fell in love or something. Maybe we could be together if WICKED, The Flare, or Cranks didn't exsist. Another reason we can't be together is because he's a subject and I'm a spy. These kinds of things never work out but I'm a sucker for a doomed romance.

" All right you guys know the rules?" Taylor says as she cracks her knuckles and eyes up Thomas.

" What rules?" Minho askes making eye contact with Alex.

" There are none" Chris says as she grabs Winston's arm and flips him over.

" Hey he wasn't ready" Minho says pointing at Winston. Alex rolls her eyes, grabs his arm and flips him over.

" Tip number 1 always be on your guard" Taylor says. She looks at Thomas who has a small flicker of fear run across his face. I look at Newt who sends me a smile and gets ready to start sparring. I send the smile right back and get ready to spar myself. We wait for a few seconds until he makes the first move coming toward me. I duck out of the way and sweep his feet out from under him. He lands flat on his back. I stand up and look down to him.

" Not bad for a rookie" I say as I offer my hand to help him up. He takes my hand but then he pulls me down and I land on my back. I open my eyes to see his face two inches from mine.

" Tip 2 don't underestimate your opponent" He says as he stands up and helps me to my feet.

" I see you noticed he is a bit of a Romeo" Minho says as he , along with the other guys and girls, walk towards us.

" Well I see you guys got to know each other" Janson says as I was about to respond to Minho's comment.

" Yeah. They should be in peak physical strength in a few days" I say.

" Ok. Boys and Teresa please follow me." Janson says. The boys all share looks and reluctantly follow Janson while the girls and I grab our stuff and head a different way. I take one final glance over my shoulder to see Newt doing the same thing. Could it ever be possible for us to be together?


	3. Hidden Fight

Newt's P.O.V.

We were so close and of course Minho had to interrupt it.

" Didn't know you had it in you. Make a WCKD trainer fall for ya? Smart." Minho says clapping me on the shoulder. I shoot him a glare saying to stop now before I end up hurting him. He immediently stops sending me a scared look.

" This is your room. Now I recommend you guys do something about that smell. There are showers through the other door in your room. Someone will come and get you when it's time to enjoy" Janson says as he walks down the hall then disappear around a corner. The door opens to reveal what's inside. Seven sets of bunk beds with a small table and a few chairs.

" I got top" Frypan says as he tries to climb the small ladder that leads to the top bunk, but Minho gets there first.

" Too slow" Minho says as he lies down on the bed.

" Well who's going to shower first" Thomas says laying down on a different bed.

" Ladies first." Minho says gesturing to Teresa.

" All right. I will need about 15 minutes" Teresa says as she grabs the clothes they have provided and walk into the bathroom. I walk over to a different bed and sit down. I can't help but think about Amanda. How her beautiful blonde hair casscades down to her lower back. Her stunning blue eyes that could see into my very soul. Her small but very muscular figure. Her voice that is soft like silk.

" Earth to Newt. Anyone home? I think Amanda might have broken him." Minho says as he waves his hand in front of my face.

" She didn't bloody break me." I say.

" Yeah, ok. Anyway it's your turn to clean up" Thomas says as I take notice that everyone else is in new clothes. I must have spaced out a lot longer than I thought.

" All right. Give me a second" I grab the new clothes that are on my bed and head to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me because knowing these people they will come in no matter what. I turn on the water and wait for it to warm up. I take off my shirt and notice that there are several bruises on my chest and shoulders. Where did these come from?

*Time Skip*

It feels nice to be clean. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I put my new clothes on and walk out of the bathroom and go back toward my bed. I run my fingers through my, still wet, hair. Bloody hell Amanda has offically taken over my mind.

" What is wrong with him" Frypan says. " He has a weird look on his face again."

" Are you sure that's not just his face?" Minho says

" Are you still breathing?" Winston asks

" No. No, I am not" I say my voice dripping in sarcasm. Minho opens his mouth, probably to say some smart-ass comment but he shuts it when the door opens to reveal a woman dressed in all white. What is it with people in this place wearing all white.

"Hello children" the women says.

" Who are you" Teresa asks

" I am Ava Paige. The one who brought you here" the woman says " Janson says that your food is ready and will be brought to you" as she says this a large cart comes in with a variety of foods.

" Me first!" Minho yells as he makes a mad dash for the food.

" Make way!" Frypan yells as he closely follows Minho. Everyone sends each other challenging looks as if saying 'try to beat me and I will beat you'. Suddenly the whole room erupts in dashes toward the food except for ,the only mature and sane one, me. I roll my eyes as I calmly walk toward the rest of them. Just as I sit down, I get hit in the head by something.

" What the bloody hell was that?" I ask. I look at Minho, who is laughing like a maniac.

" That was your food" Minho says. I quickly decide to get a little payback. I pick up a roll and put a little butter on it. Minho then looks down and that's when I strike. I throw the buttered roll at Minho's head. Just as he looks up the roll makes impact with his face.

" You deserved that." I say. Thomas looks at Minho and starts laughing like a bloody idiot.

" That is great." Thomas says.

" You find this funny? Why don't you join the party" Minho says as he picks up a handful of pasta and chucks it toward Thomas. Next thing I know a full blown food fight is happening around me.

" What is going on in here?" a girl's voice was heard over the disaster. We all stop dead in our tracks. Amanda and her friends were at the door.

Amanda's P.O.V.

The girls and I are walking to the cafeteria when I hear someone yelling from down the hall.

" What the hell is that?" Taylor asks.

" Sounds like a fight to me." Alex says as we get closer to the sound and as we get closer we heard several voices yelling. When we finally reach the room we hear the yelling from and I realize that it's Thomas and the guys' room. I roll my eyes and open the door to see and orange fly toward me. I duck as the orange fly over my head.

" You okay?" Chris asks

" Considering I almost got taken out be an orange..." I say as I stand up

" Yeah. Enough said" Alex said as she starts to laugh

" What is going on in here" I yell into the chaos. Everyone freezes exactly where they are. Everyone drops the pieces of food they were about to throw at each other.

" Hey girls. What's up" Minho says trying to look as innocent as possible.

" Again I ask. What is going on in here?" I say trying to be serious but still smiling.

" Minho started it." Everyone says at once and point to Minho.

" Of course." I say rolling my eyes. I turn to leave but then I remember something.

" You guys might want to clean this place up before it attracts rats and bugs." I say as I turn to leave, catching a quick glance at Newt who smiles at me. I walk out and start down the hall when I see something I probably shouldn't have. I see Janson and a few other people take huge carts with bodies on them. I follow them into a room where bodies are hanging on the walls, being drain of something.

" What the hell...?" I whisper.


	4. Something's Changing

**Newt's Dream**

Newt's P.O.V.

I was standing in the middle of the glade completely alone. I look toward the doors to see eveyone standing in front of them, it looked like a banishing. I walk toward them to see who was getting banished. When I get there I notice Amanda and the other girls standing there along with Thomas, Minho, Frypan and the other guys. To my suprise Gally, Alby, and even Chuck were there as well.

" I'm sorry buddy, but you give us no choice." Chuck says.

" You know we all love you but you have gone completely insane." Amanda says as she wipes away a tear.

" Guys what the bloody hell is going on around here?" I ask. No one answered. " Guys? Can you guys hear me?" I say. Apparently not. I look to see who it is that they were banishing. I look and I see myself? What the bloody hell?

 **End of dream**

Still Newt's P.O.V.

I jolt awake to see I am still in the dorm. 'Thank bloody God. It was just a weird nightmare.' I think. As I look at the clock I notice everyone will be waking up soon, so I might as well get a shower in before eveyone else wakes up.

*Time Skip*

I walk out of the bathroom to see Thomas and the other starting to wake up.

" Tommy. Wake up." I say quietly. He turns over and groans. " Tommy. Wake up." I say a little bit louder. He just keeps sleeping. " Tommy!" I yell. Thomas jumps awake and hits his head on the bottom of the top bunk.

" What!?" Thomas yells. I can't help but laugh at the reaction I got.

" Janson says breakfast is in 10 minuets. So in other words, hurry up so we can go eat." Minho says as he walks to the door.

" Why didn't you wake me up sooner." Thomas says as he jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom and emerges a minute later in new clothes. I roll my eyes and walk toward out the door to run into someone.

 **Amanda's P.O.V. the night before.**

" What the hell" I whisper as I slowly walk throught the bodies hanging from the ceiling. I thought they stopped this a long time ago. Yes, I knew they were draining people but I thought they stopped after the ones that were drained somehow trasformed into something that wasn't a crank. We honestly didn't know what they were but they were dangerous and we had to get rid of them.

" Janson." I hear a female voice come from a little bit further in the room. " We need to do this faster." Getting closer I realize it's Ava.

" I don't know what you expect us to do, Ava. We can only drain so many at a single time." Janson says. He sounds rather annoyed. I duck behind one of the bodies and just listen to what they are saying.

" I don't care how just hurry and sedate the rest and prep them for extraction." Ava says, well more demands than says.

" Fine." Janson says and storms away from Ava.

' Oh my god. They are going to do this to everyone in the building.' I think as I start to panic. ' I need to warn everybody' I was just about to stand up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

" Hello Amanda" I hear Janson's sour voice.

' I am so dead' I think...

* Time Skip*

All I feel is electricity flow through me. I want to scream but I know that's what they want me to do.

" Now, are you going to behave?" Janson says. All I do is remain silent as I glare at him.

" Fine if not." I feel even more electricity through me. I can't take much more of this. It's slowly killing me.

" Fine I'll behave." I choke out as I get a metallic taste in my mouth and I know it's blood.

" Good girl. Now scurry along." Janson says as the holders around my wrists release and I can feel them again.

* Time Skip*

 **Still Amanda's P.O.V. The next morning**

I am walking to Newt's room to wake them all up but when I walk past the training room I notice no one is there. Then it hits me. WICKED must have taken more last night after my little shock therapy session. I just hope they hadn't taken Newt and the others.

" Hey A? You still with us?" I hear Alex from behind me. I am relieved that they didn't take my friends.

" Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm just in my own little world today." I say.

" Let me guess. You were thinking about your boyfriend, Newt." Chris says as all three of them start laughing.

" Haha so funny. What about you and Winston." I snap back. Her face turns as red as a beet. I laugh myself and continue going toward the guys' room.

" Did anyone else notice that she didn't object to Newt being her boyfriend?" Taylor says. I give one look at the girls and they start screaming.

" You people really need to stop screaming."

" Woah! What happended to your back?" Alex asks me as my hand goes toward the minor burn marks on my shoulder, now visible becuase I was wearing a tank top.

" Nothing." I say trying to buy a little time as I got closer to their door.

" Doesn't look like nothing." Taylor continues to push the subject further. I open the door and run into something hard. I stumble backwards but the girls catch me.

" We really need to stop running into each other. Literally." I say with my normal level of sarcasm.

" I couldn't agree more." Newt says smiling at me. I can't help but feel relieved that Janson hasn't gotten to them yet, but at the same time worried about what might happen to them. I feel something different inside of me. I think I'm in love with Newt. I also realize I need to get them out of here

Newt's P.O.V.

I see her smiling at me and I realize I love her. I wonder if she feels about me.


	5. Trying To Escape

Amanda's P.O.V.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I was spending the day trying to figure out how to get us all out of here alive.

" Hey you okay?" Alex asks me. I look up from my lap and look at Alex.

" Not really. No" I say.

" What's wrong." She says as she sits down next to me. I look around to see if Janson's around. Once I see that no one is around, I grab her arm and drag her over to the wall.

" Ok. Listen Janson and Ava are still draining people of what makes them immune to the flare." I say in a hushed whisper.

" Say what?" Alex screams

" Shhhh!" I say quieting her down.

" Sorry. You're serious?" Alex asks me in a whisper

" As serious as the flare." I say.

" We need to get outta here." She says starting to panic

" Alex calm down. I have a plan to get us outta here" I say as I whisper in her ear the plan to get us out of here.

" Great. I'll tell the other girls and we'll meet you there." Alex says. She runs to find Chris and Taylor.

*Time Skip*

I am waiting for the girls because we are breaking out of here tonight. I have a bag packed with food, water, other clothes, and a few other things I'll need for the scorch.

" Hey A. You ready?" Taylor says are herself, Alex, and Chris walk over to me, dressed and packed the same way.

" As ready as I'll ever be." I say.

" Ok you go and get the guys and we'll get the door open. You remember the duct route?" Alex says

" Like the back of my hand." I say. I walk over to the open duct and crawl in. " See you guys on the other side." I say as I begin crawling through the vents to find the guys room. I finally find but their not in the room. Suddenly I hear yelling and it sounds like Minho.

" Thomas what the hell was that. You didn't think they were really going to let throught." I hear the accent that makes my heart melt. Wait, did I really just say that.

" No. Of course not. these people are not who they say they are." I can hear Thomas.

" You right Thomas." I say as I rip up the vent cover.

" What the bloody hell was that?" Newt says as I jump down from the vent.

" Thomas, you're right. They are draining people of the thing that makes them immune to the Flare." I say.

" What?" Minho asks in complete and utter shock.

" We need to get out of here now. Where's Teresa?" I ask noticing Teresa is not around.

" We were hoping you knew." Thomas says.

" We can try to find her on the way out of here." I say I walk toward the vent. " We need to head toward the hanger bay. The other girls will meet us there. Now come on one at a time." I lock my fingers together and bring my hand down so Minho can step on it. One by one the gladers step on my hands and I give them a boost to the duct. Finally everyone is in the ducts and it's my turn to climb up.

" Need some help" Newt offers his hand. I could have easily gotten up on my own but, hey, don't blame a girl for trying. I give him my hand and he pulled me up into the vent.

" Let's move." I say as I begin to crawl through the vents. We all stealthily climb through the vents to the hanger. After what seem like forever, we finally made it to the hanger. I break open the vent and jump down. One by one the boys follow me.

" Glad to see you guys didn't get caught." Alex says as she helps Teresa up. She didn't look so good. She had several scratches and bruises all over her face and arms.

" Teresa! What did they do to you?" Thomas asks with worry laced into his words.

" No time we gotta go before they realize you're gone." Taylor says. Suddenly an alarm goes off signaling something I didn't want.

" I think they noticed" Minho says. I slowly turn to him.

" Ya think!" I yell at him. " Just move!" We all break into seperate directions and of course Newt and I end up going the same way.

Newt's P.O.V.

We are all going to die. Wait a bloody second, think positive.

" Dude! No time to stand there and stare off into space." Amanda's voice breaks me out of my thought.

" Right. Sorry." I say as we both run the same way.

" Amanda, meet us at the north side of the hanger" I hear a voice from no where.

" You got it." Amanda says into her wrist watch. We make our way to the northern side of the hanger, where everyone is waiting for us.

" Finally you guys got here." Minho says with his normal smart-ass tone. I roll my eyes and ignore his comment.

" Freeze!" A voice yells from behind me. I can feel my stomach drop.

" Guys, when I give you the signal, hit the floor." I say so that only the guys can hear me.

" What? Why?" Thomas asks.

" Look, will you just trust me?" I say. They all exchange glances, then they all nod at the same time. I turn around and feel something going through me.

" Stop talking and follow..." The guard trails off as he looks into my eyes. What were normally blue, were now a fire red.


	6. We actually escaped

Amanda's P.O.V.

I stare down the guard who's still holding the launcher. He seems to be in a complete trance.

" How are you doing that?" Minho asks. I turn around to show them my eyes.

" What are you?" Thomas asks.

" I am a black dog. A canine death spirit. Basically I can either tell when someone is going to die or stop someone from dying. Along with that I have the powers of a witch and dark angel." I say, not taking my eyes off of Newt. I turn back to face the guard and raise my hand. I can see flicker of fear swipe across his face.

" No, please. Don't." He says begging for his life. I suddenly feel a small part of humanity slip away as I twist my hand and snap his neck. He falls to the ground, lifeless, and I turn around to face the guys and I see the looks on their faces.

" Relax. If I wanted to kill you, I could've done it a long time ago." I say as I walk past them toward the door. I punch in the code and the doors open to reveal the place where we would come face to face with death.

Newt's P.O.V.

She is a supernatural creature. I don't know why but that just makes me more attracted to her. Wait, did I just say that?

" No, please. Don't," I hear the guard say. Amanda is strangely still, then she twists her hand and all I hear is a snap. After I hear the snap the guard falls to the ground. Amanda turns around and I notice her eyes are now blue again. I look at the guys and smile at the look on their faces.

" Relax. If I wanted to kill you I could've done it a long time ago." Amanda says as she walks past me and to the large door that I just noticed. She punches something into a keypad and the doors open to reveal a sandstorm.

" You've gotta be kidding me. You want us to go out there? In the middle of a sandstorm?" Teresa asks.

" Would you rather stay here and be killed?" Amanda asks as her and the other girls run through the doors and into the storm. We all exchange looks then run after them. I can barely see one foot in front of me, but I can hear Amanda in front of me. I see a small fort and Amanda running toward it. We all follow them into the hole in the fort. We are now out of the storm and sliding down a sand dune.

" Ok. What's the plan." I ask. She gives me a look as if saying ' I never thought we would make it this far'.

" You don't have a plan, do you?" Thomas asks Amanda

" Ya think?" Amanda says. Even though she may have just sent us to our death, she was trying to save us. Suddenly Amanda and Minho get into a huge argument. As I listen to them go at each other, I hear something in the distance.

" Guys, did you hear that?" I say. Everyone stops what their doing to listen. We all hear the sound this time and it sounds closer to us. It sounds like a scream. Something that isn't human

" What the hell is that?" Minho asks. We all look around at each other. I glance at Amanda to see the look of horror on her face.

" Amanda..." I get cut off by another scream even closer than the one before.

" Guys... Run!" Amanda yells as her and the other girls take off. However they run towards the screams.


	7. Cranks!

Amanda's P.O.V.

I have a strange feeling that we are all going to die in the world's most painful way. Wait a second, I can reverse the effects of death. I'm stupid. Anyway back to what's happening around me. I'm running for my life away from cranks.

" What the hell are those things." Minho yells as we run like crazy.

" Trust me you don't want to know." I say as we pass something that looks familiar from the last time I was in the scorch. It was the shopping mall. Oh no, that means there are going to be a lot more cranks hiding out.

" Guys follow me." I yell as I run to this one store and swing myself over the ledge into the store and everyone else follows my lead and jump in right behind me. We all sit in the darkness waiting for some sign that it was safe to come out. I can hear a herd of footsteps coming toward us. I went to put my hand on the ground, but I put it on Newt's hand instead.

Newt's P.O.V.

What the bloody are these things? That was the question I was going to ask but I got cut off by Minho beating me to it. As we sit in the darkness, I can hear the stampede of footstep coming our way. I was just about to let the breath I was holding, but that breath hitched in my throat. I felt a spark go through my body and I look at the place where it originated from. Amanda's hand was on my own. I was about to let out that breath when I heard something I will never forget my whole life.

" Where are they?" An inhuman voice said from right outside the window that was right above our heads.

" It was you who lost them, you idiot." Another voice said. That voice was much more woman like compared to the first one.

" We have to find them." A different voice said. After that I heard the footsteps disappear.

" I think we're good." Amanda says as the heat of her hand left mine. She crawls over to the door and looks out.

" Never mind" she whispers as she crawls back over to me.

" What did you see?" Minho whispers.

" You really don't want to know." Amanda says. " Wait, I have an idea." She says as she goes back toward the door and take a small disc from her boot. She presses the center of the disc and throws it out the door and comes back to us.

" What did you do?" Thomas asks Amanda. She doesn't answer. She only smiles and it makes my heart skip a beat. All of a sudden I hear something that sounds like Thomas.

" Thomas. Shhh." Teresa says.

" That wasn't me." Thomas says holding his hands up in surrender.

" He's right. That wasn't him. It's a small thing I've been working on. It's called a voice disc. Basically I can make it sound like anyone." Amanda says.

" Follow them!" One of those things yells and makes almost all of us jump. The footsteps continue until it's completely silent.

" Now we're good." Amanda says as she stands up and walks to another part of the store. I notice there are backpacks, clothes, water, canned food and a few other things.

" Why is all this stuff here?" I ask as I follow her.

" This used to be a base for The Right Arm. But it was taken over by cranks." She answers without even turning around. " You guys might wanna pack some of this stuff and bring it with you." She goes and stands over by the door. We all exchange looks and start to pack things up. After putting everything in a backpack, I pick it up and put it on.

" I'm going to see if there is another way out of here." Amanda says as she was about to walk out the door.

" I'll come with you." I say before I could stop myself. She turns around and sends me a smile.

" Ok." She smiles and bites her bottom lip. I smile back at her and we both walk out the door, but as I walk out I can hear Minho saying something.

" Have fun, Romeo." I roll my eyes at him and follow Amanda. We keep walking for what seems like forever, until we found what seemed like a generator. Amanda goes over to it and starts to tinker with it. Suddenly the whole thing comes to life. Lights go on and we can finally see each other. I can see the marks on her neck.

" Amanda, what are those marks?" I ask her. Her hand goes up to cover them.

" Nothing. Just some old scars." She says a little to quick. But for some reason she seemed more bothered by them. I wonder...


	8. A new supernatural

Amanda's P.O.V.

Oh shit! He noticed the burn marks on my neck. Now I'll have to explain that one at some point, but lord let it not be right now.

"We should probably get back to the others." I say trying to change the subject. Newt gives me a look as if saying ' we are not done talking about this.' I turn toward the way we came to see something that I really didn't want to see. Brenda.

"Hey sunshine" Brenda says it her normal snarky attitude. I can feel my pulse rising. I just know that my eyes have changed.

"Who is that?" Newt asked. I don't answer. I just keep glaring. I can see Brenda's eyes go from brown to a burning yellow.

"She's a supernatural?" Newt asks me. I don't answer again. We both just stared at each other when the others came running in.

"Who is that?" Minho asks. Brenda and I launch ourselves at each other. We were ready to freaking kill each other. We grab hold of each other's necks and flip each other over, but I gain the upper hand and I was able to over-power her.

"You know you can't protect them forever." Brenda says as she disappears in a blast of fire. Newt, Minho, Thomas and the others walked over to me and I can just tell that my eyes are still a blazing red.

"Ok. Obviously you have a bit of a problem with that girl." Thomas says as he tries to put a hand on my shoulder, but I just push away his hand.

"She ruined my life and now I'm going to return the favor by taking hers." I say as I feel power building within myself. I notice I don't even sound human anymore. I turn around to face them. I can see the looks of worry and fear on each of their faces. The one that brought me back was Newt's. I feel that power even out throughout my body.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. It's just Brenda gets under my skin." I apologize and walk toward the way out. I can hear them starting to follow me. I wonder if they will see me differently after that little episode. I just don't have time to think about that right now. I see a light ahead and I run full speed toward it. Little did I know was that right after getting into the light, it was straight cliff. I tried to stop but fell off the side and fell. Luckily for me, I grabbed one of the rocks and hang on for dear life.

"Amanda!" I hear Newt yell from above me.

"Hang on!" Minho yells as well.

"Why on earth would I let go?!" I yell up to them. I pray to God they figure something out before I fall to my death.

"Hang on." Thomas yells "We're thinking of something." He turns back to the others.

"Trust me! I wasn't even thinking of letting go!" I yell at them. Suddenly I smell something. Something metallic. I look at the rock and see that it's dripping blood.

"Guys! Hate to be a bother, but HURRY UP!" I yell as I start to panic.

"Amanda! Newt's coming." I look up to them tying a rope to a large boulder and newt starting to climb down. _'Hurry up, Newt. Please!'_ I can feel myself starting to blackout from the blood loss. The last thing I see before my hands slip was Newt's hand reaching for me and his eyes were a different color. This is what I was afraid of.

Newt's P.O.V.

"Hey sunshine." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see a person I've never seen before.

"Who is that?" I ask Amanda. I turn my hand to see that her eyes where red. I turn my head back to the girl, who now has yellow eyes. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"She's a supernatural." I ask in complete shock. The two of them are just glaring at each other. I hear the others running up behind me.

"Oh no." I hear Alex whisper behind me.

"Who is she?" Minho asks Alex.

"Someone who want Amanda and all of us dead and Amanda wants her dead." Chris answers for Alex. I turn to look at Amanda just as she launches herself toward the other girl. They look like they are ready to kill each other. Amanda gets the upper hand and gets away from her. The other girl says something but I can make out what she says. Suddenly she disappears in a huge fireball. We walk over to her and notice that she is pissed off.

"Ok. Obviously you have a bit of a problem with that girl." Thomas says as he tries to put a hand on her shoulder. I don't know why but I feel a twinge of jealousy go through my body, but when she shoved his hand away it made me feel a little better.

"She ruined my life and now I'm going to return the favor by taking hers" Amanda says and I notice she doesn't look or sound human. She makes eye contact with me and her eyes go from red and to their beautiful blue color.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. It's just Brenda gets under my skin." She says and starts to walk away from us. We all share worried looks and follow her. As we walk I try to catch up to her, but she was too fast. I see a light up ahead and the next think I know Amanda is running full speed toward it. I look toward the others to them smiling, but those smiles turned into screams. I turn around to see Amanda fall over the edge of a cliff.

"Amanda!" I scream as I run toward the edge. I look over the edge to see Amanda dangling for dear life.

"We need to do something." I yell as my head is spinning at a hundred bloody miles per hour. I can't lose her. I just can't

"Why don't we tie a rope to this rock and have someone climb down and get her." Taylor says as she pulls a rope out of her backpack and starts to tie it to the rock.

"Guys, I hate to be a bother, but HURRY UP!" I can hear Amanda yells from the edge she's hanging on to.

"I'll go and get her." I say as I grab hold of the rope.

"You sure, dude." Minho asks me as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I send him a look that says 'don't try to stop me.' I start to climb down the rope. As I get closer to Amanda I notice she is starting to slip. _'No! I can't lose her!'_ I think to myself as I reach my hand toward her. I grab her hand and pull her up toward myself. I put my arm around her and start to climb up the rope toward the others.

"Guys pull her up." I yell up to them. They all gather around the rope and grab hold of both of us and pull us onto the ledge. They lie Amanda's unconscious body on the ground. I take one look at Amanda and I can see the blood seeping through the shirt and running onto the rocks. I then turn my gaze toward Thomas and Minho. The look on their faces goes from worry to fear.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Your eyes. They're red. Like Amanda's" Thomas says.


	9. A Dream or A Message

Amanda's Dream and P.O.V.

I'm walking through pure darkness. Honestly I can't where I am or where I'm going. I hear something behind me. I turn around to see yellow, glowing eyes.

"Brenda. No. Please don't kill them. Kill me instead. Please." I beg her.

"It's not me you have to worry about." Brenda says and even though I can't see her, I can tell she's smirking.

"You don't even have to worry about yourself. You aren't the real threat to them." I hear another voice. It's Janson. "He's the real threat." I turn around to see another pair of red eyes.

"What did you do to him?" I ask no one in particular.

"We didn't do anything. You did." Ava says from somewhere in the darkness. _'No. This can't be happening.'_ I drop to my knees and start to cry and scream. I look up and through the tears I see Newt with red eyes.

 **End of the Dream. Still Amanda's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to be blinded with sunlight. I try to sit up but I immediately regret it. I feel something on my hand but I still can't see. I wait for a second and then I can somewhat see. I look at my hand to see another hand holding mine. I look at who's holding my hand and my eyes land on Newt who is asleep in a chair next to me. I, then, take notice that I'm in a bed. I let out a breath of relief. _'Thank God, he's ok. I hope he doesn't know yet.'_ I move ever so slightly and Newt wakes up like someone just lighted his pants on fire.

"Amanda. I'm so happy to see that you're alive." He says with relief laced into his voice. I send him a simple smile and he gladly returns it.

"Same to you." I say. "Where the hell are we anyway?" I ask as I try to sit up again. I wince in pain and Newt notices. He helps me lean against the headboard.

"We are currently…. Well to be perfectly honest. I have no bloody idea." He says with a light chuckle but then he stops so abruptly.

"What's wrong, Newt." I ask him. He inhales and looks me dead in the eye.

"What am I?" He asks me. I start to laugh but notice he is dead serious. I turn my head away from him but he puts his hand on my chin and turn my head to look at him.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asks me. My heart starts to break into a million pieces. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Yes. I knew. You are what you are because of me." I say as a single tear falls down my cheek. I stand up, ignoring the fiery pain shooting through my body, and walk out of the tent. Once I get outside I run toward a nearby cliff. I stand at the very top of the cliff and look out across the scorch. I can hear Newt's accent from the camp.

"Where is she?" Newt asks from the camp.

"I have no idea." Thomas says. "Why what happened?"

"She thinks it's her fault that I am what I am. Then she ran out and disappeared." Newt says. He sounds very frustrated.

"Just give her some time to calm down. She will talk when she's ready." I hear Teresa say. I can't help but cry even more. I honestly don't know what to do about Newt. It's my fault, he can never have a normal life. It was because of me that he was sent into the maze and it was because of me that he almost died in the maze. Now I know what is best for everyone. I wait on the mountain until everyone has gone to sleep and I make sure everyone actually is asleep. I quickly write down an explanation and an apology and leave it where Newt would find it when he wakes up in the morning. I take one last look at Newt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into the air. I walk back up to the mountain and create a portal and walk through it. At least I was sure they would be safe.

Newt's P.O.V.

I am in complete shock.

"What do you mean my eyes are red?" I ask them slowly.

"Your. Eyes. Are. Red." Minho says even slower. Alex holds up a mirror and I take one look and see my eyes are the same as Amanda's. I give her the mirror and look back at Amanda and see the pool of blood growing larger.

"We can worry about me later. Right now we need to stop the bleeding before Amanda dies of blood loss." I say as I lift up the bottom half of her shirt to reveal a gigantic gash across her stomach. I rip off a piece of my shirt and press it against her stomach. The second I apply pressure her eyes open and she screams in pain. It breaks my heart to hear her in pain.

"We can't stay here. Cranks will be coming out soon. Chris isn't there a trans portal in Amanda's bag?" Alex says.

"Yes. We can use it to transport ourselves somewhere else." Chris says. Blood is seeping through the piece of cloth and getting all over my hands.

"Guys we need another piece of cloth." I say. Minho rips a piece of his jacket and hands it to me as I throw the bloodied piece to the side and place the new one where the old one was. I put pressure on it again and she screams in pain again. Chris goes through her bag and pulls out a small disc. She presses a button on the rim of it and puts it on the ground. It sends a small beam of light and the light splits in two. I pick up Amanda, bridal style, and walk through the portal. The guys follow me through. I suddenly feel a little sick to my stomach. I look at where we are and the only thing I notice is that we're somewhere in the bloody mountains.

"Sorry about the sick feeling." Chris says. "It happens the first time you travel by trans portal." She then takes a tiny cube out of Amanda's bag. She pulls a string and throws it a few feet away and a tent springs up from absolutely nowhere. Then Taylor and Alex grabbed two more cubes from their bags and two more tents appeared. I took Amanda inside one of them and laid her down on one of the beds. After I put her down, I pull up a chair next to her bed and sit down. As time goes by, I slowly fall asleep.

*Time skip to when Amanda wakes up* Still Newt's P.O.V.

I am woken up by something moving. I open my eyes to see Amanda's ice blue eyes looking at me. I'm overcome with relief.

"Amanda. I'm glad to see you're alive." I say.

"Same to you. Where the hell are we?" She asks me as she tries to sit up. I can see her wince in pain. I help her sit up and lean against the headboard.

"We are currently…" Then I remember that I don't really know. "Well to be perfectly honest, I have no bloody idea." I say and we both start laughing. After that I remember I was going to talk to her. I stop laughing and look into her ice blue eyes. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for her answer.

"What am I?" I ask her. She starts to laugh, but stops when she sees I'm not laughing. She turns her head away from me. I gently put my hand on her chin and turn her head so that she's looking at me.

"You knew, didn't you?" I ask her. I can see tears rimming her eyes. Judging from that response I would say she knew.

"Yes. I knew. You are what you are because of me." She says, almost crying. She stands up and runs out of the tent inhumanely possible. I stare for a second in complete shock, but then come back to earth. I chase after her but when I get outside she's gone. I look around and she's nowhere to be seen. I see Thomas and Teresa walking together and talking.

"Where is she?" I ask them. They both share a confused look.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you." Thomas says.

"Yeah she was but then she ran out." I say as I continue to look around to see if I can spot her.

"Well did she say anything before she ran out?" Teresa asks me.

"Yeah she said it was her fault that I am what I am." I say.

"Just give her some time to cool off. She's been through a lot." Teresa says. I nod and go back inside the tent and wait for her. Hours go by and she still hasn't come back.

"Dude, you need to get some sleep." I hear Minho say from behind me.

"I guess you're right." I say finally giving up and laying down on one of the empty beds and let sleep take over.

*Time Skip to the next morning*

I wake up to find a note on the stand next to me that has my name on it. I open it to see Amanda's handwriting. The note says, _'Dear Newt, I'm sorry but it's not safe for you guys to be around me. You guys would be in danger if I stayed. I left to save all of you, especially you, Newt. Now I know you have about a million questions but let me answer the one you asked me yesterday. You are a black dog. Like me you can stop someone from dying. Your powers are controlled by emotions like me. As long as you stay calm, your powers won't grow out of control. You have to remember that. I'm sorry and I love you.'_ That was the end of the note. I feel as though I can't breathe. I jump out of bed and run. As soon as I get outside, I just scream. Everyone comes running out of the tents to see what happened.

"Newt. What the hell happened?" Thomas asked. All I do is hand him the note that was still in my hand. "Oh my God." He says.

"What?" Minho asks.

"Amanda's gone." I say as I start to cry.


	10. She's gone!

Amanda's P.O.V.

After I walk through the portal I look around to see if I ended up where I wanted to be. I walk away from where the portal was and look at the camp I've landed in.

"Amanda?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around to see someone I really wanted to see.

"Hey Sonya." I say and she runs up and hugs me. I was so happy to see my sister.

"How's my sister?" She asks me as she pulled out of the hug.

"She's would be better if Brenda wasn't threatening the guy that I love…" I say but then I realize what I just said and remember that my sister is a hopeless romantic.

"My sister is in love!" She squeals.

"Sonya, will you stop screaming?" A voice says from behind her.

"Hey Aris." I say. I go over and give him a hug.

"How ya been, Andy." He says as he hugs me back.

"Again I'd be better if Brenda wasn't threatening the guy I love… Why do I keep saying that?" I say as I face palm.

"Whoa whoa. You love someone? Since when? Since when do you have any kind of human emotion?" Aris says and laughs. Aris has always been like my little brother. We tease each other and abuse each other sometimes but it's all in good fun. He does the same kind of things to Sonya and Harriet and they respond in the same way. The four of us are the only family we have left. We have always stuck by each other and we always will.

"Aris lay off." Harriet says as she walks over to us.

"Hey Harriet." I say and give her a hug.

"How long has it been since the last time we saw you?" Harriet says

"Three years." I say. "Thanks for taking such good care of my little sister."

"We're twins. You are only a few minutes older." Sonya says as she fake pouts

"Hey she's my sister too." Harriet says with a laugh. "Now I heard you're in love with someone who is being threatened by Brenda."

"Yeah." I say with a slight nod. "That's the reason I'm here. I need your help."

"Whatever you need. We are all here for you." Aris says.

"Sonya, do you still have mom's old book?" I ask her as we all start walking into the camp.

"Yeah. Why?" Sonya says as we get to her tent. She opens the flap and we all walk in. She walks over to a large trunk and pulls out a large book. She hands me the book and I start to page through it.

"There is a spell in the book to track down other supernaturals like me. I want to use it to track down Brenda." I say as I find the page I needed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aris asks me. I send him a 'are you seriously asking me that' look.

"Ok stupid question." He says and sits on the bed.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Harriet asks me as I read the page.

"No. This is my fight. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me. Newt has already lost his whole life because of me." I say closing the book and putting it in my bag. Now I am really happy I grabbed it before I left.

"So that his name? Newt?" Sonya asked me as she leans against the table.

"Yep." I say.

"All right but if you need us just give me a ring." Sonya says as she holds up her wrist to show a bracelet. I smile at the memory that came back to me.

*Memory to a twelve-year-old Amanda and a twelve-year-old Sonya* Still Amanda's P.O.V.

"Amanda. I'm worried about mom and dad." Sonya says as we ride on a train to God knows where.

"Don't worry Sonya. They'll be fine." I say. "Remember what mom said. If we ever get separated, not only from mom and dad but, from each other, use the bracelets." I say holding up my arm to reveal a heart shaped bracelet. Sonya gives me a smile and holds up her arm to reveal her own bracelet.

"I just don't want to be alone." Sonya says as a single tear slides down her cheek.

"Sonya, no matter what happens, you will always have me." I say as I hug her.

"Do you mind?" A voice says. I turn my head to look at where the voice came from. I see a boy, around my age, standing at the door. He has blond hair and brown eyes.

"Not at all." I say and gesture to the seat across from us. He smiles and walks over to the seat and sits down. I look over at Sonya who sends me a smile then starts to fall asleep. She leans her head against the window.

"I'm Newt." The boy says in a British accent.

"I'm Amanda, and sleeping beauty over here is my twin Sonya." I say as I gesture to Sonya.

"I take it your parent put the two of you here?" He asks me.

"No actually. WICKED has chosen us for something else but I don't know what." I say shrugging my shoulders. "What about you?" I ask.

"My parents decided it would be safer for me to be here." Newt says. He smiles and I send a smile back.

"Do you guys mind?" Another boy says from the door. He was about our age. He was Korean-American with black hair and brown eyes.

"Why not." I say. He walks in and takes a seat next to Newt. "I'm Amanda."

"And I'm Newt." Newt says after me.

"I'm Minho." The boy says. After that we talked about various topics. We laugh and I realize life with WICKED might not be so bad.

*End of flashback* Still Amanda's P.O.V.

"Andy? You ok?" Aris says waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah I'm fine." I say.

"I remember it too." Sonya says as she smiles at me.

"Seems like just yesterday doesn't it." I say.

"Yeah it does. I still can't believe how much has changed over the past few years." Harriet says. I smile at all the memories.

"I should probably get going. It will take some time and a lot of magic to find where Brenda is then fight against her." I say. I walk out of the tent.

"Andy!" Aris yells

"Yes?" I say

"Why do you hate Brenda so much?" He asks me. I suddenly had a full flashback.

*Flashback to a group of thirteen-year-old kids* Still Amanda's P.O.V.

"Hey guys." Newt says as he sits next to me.

"Hey I heard. I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing you could've done. We all need to go through some lost." Newt says.

"I can't believe how calm you're being about this." I say

"On the inside I'm a bloody mess but at least I'll know that you'll be here waiting for me when I come out." Newt says as he laces his hand with mine.

"Absolutely." I say as I lay my head on his shoulder.

*Time skip to when they are all fifteen-years-old* Still Amanda's P.O.V.

I watch the screens carefully as I watch them go on with their lives. Without me. I see Newt and Minho run into the maze as though it was any normal day but something felt off about Newt. He seemed different. He was basically silent which was unusual. I watch them run the maze when something happened with Newt. He stopped in front of a wall that was covered in ivy. I notice that his brainwaves are not normal. They are way to steady, almost like he was dead. All of a sudden the signal died. When I tried to get the signal back, I got it back in time to see him jump off the wall.

"No!" I scream. He hits the floor of the maze with a thud that made me cringe. I turn away from the screen and start to cry.

"Amanda?! Are you ok?" Chris comes over from her station. All I do is point to the screen. Chris turns to the screen as gasps. "Honey I'm so sorry. Wait what's wrong with his brainwaves?" Chris asks. I look at the screen and see who is in control. All of a sudden anger fills me. I stand up and start to walk to a different section.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Chris says. I don't turn around. I just keep walking toward the one section I would never go of my own free will. Brenda.

*End of flashbacks*

"Believe me Aris. I need to do this." I say.

"Ok just be careful, Andy." Aris says as he walks back into the tent. I nod and walk up to a cliff ledge. I was about to open the portal when my watch starts to ring. I knew it was one of the girls so I decided to answer.

"Hello?" I say rather annoyed.

"Amanda?!" Taylor's voice screams through the watch.

"Taylor, what's wrong?" I say.

"Amanda, Brenda found us. She is even more powerful than we thought. She is determined to destroy everything you love." Taylor says frantically. "You have to help us."

"I'm on my way." I say.

"Amanda!" Taylor yells then the signal dies.

"Taylor? Taylor!" I yell and there's no answer.

Newt's P.O.V.

I can't believe she's gone. Just *poof* out of our lives for good.

"Dude you gotta eat something. You look like death." Minho says. We are all sitting by a fire, eating and trying to figure out what to do about Amanda.

"I can't believe she's gone. Why would she leave us?" I ask not look up. I continue to stare at the fire.

"She did it to protect us." Chris answers.

"Well she didn't do a very good job." A voice said. We a look up to see that girl, Brenda, standing on a rock on the cliff. "She could have at least put a protection spell on you guys." Brenda just stared at us. Then a fire ball formed in her hand and she hurled it at Thomas. It came in contact with something but it wasn't Thomas. A blue shield was around him.

"Looks like Amanda's got you beat, Brenda." Alex says. Brenda just smirks.

"Why are you so happy?" Minho asks. For once I wish he would just stop talking.

"A protection spell only lasts for twenty-four hours without the supplier around." The blue shield around us goes down. We all run in separate directions. I hide behind a rock.

"Amanda, where the bloody hell are you?" I ask into the wind.

"She's gone." A voice says then something hard hits me in the back of my head. I fall to the ground and blackout.


	11. She's Back

Amanda's P.O.V.

When I get my hands on her I'm going to murder her. How dare she do something like this? I know she hates me, but that's low even for her. That's all I think as I locate Brenda's hideout. I teleport myself to the location. I look around to see that I'm in a warehouse. All of a sudden a smell hits me like a brick to the face. I instantly know it's cranks. Luckily for me their asleep so they won't make any noise. I turn myself into a black cat and run towards a lighted door. Being a cat my senses are heightened so I try to listen for any sign that they're here or at the very least alive. I hear something that sounds like Minho yelling at Thomas and Thomas yelling back at him. I roll my cat eyes at the two of them. Even in the worst situations those two can still bicker with each other. I run toward the sound of Minho's voice until I'm in a room with a large hole in the center and multiple layers.

"I thought you said they were ghosts." I hear Newt's voice from a different level. I walk to the center and look down the hole. Newt, Minho, Thomas, Teresa, Frypan, Winston, Chris, Taylor, and Alex were dangling upside down.

"I happen to believe in ghosts." I hear a strangely familiar voice. Jorge. He's the guardian of Brenda. Everything he does benefits only himself. He goes on to ask about the Right Arm. I hear him leave and the door slams shut.

"How are we going to get out of this one?" Frypan asks.

"If Amanda was here she could help us." Minho says. I decide to pull a little joke on them. I turn back into my human self and float down to Newt. He still doesn't know I'm there. I turn upside down and appear right in front of him.

"What's up losers?" I say. Newt just freaks out.

"Bloody hell!" He screams. I can't help but laugh at him. I turn myself right side up and float over to the edge and land on it.

"Where the hell have you been?" Thomas asks.

"Long story but you guys aren't really in the position to hear it." I say.

"Are you going to help us or not?" Minho says. I roll my eyes and look around. "What are you looking for?" Minho asks getting impatient.

"Something. Now be quiet or we'll get caught." I say as I find a single bottle of water.

"What good will that do?" Teresa asks.

"Wow you guys have a lot of questions." I open the bottle and concentrate. The water flows out of the bottle and float under the guys. It spreads to form a huge waterbed.

"Ok now what?" Winston asks. I just smile. I cut the ropes and they all fall into the waterbed.

"A little more of a bloody warning would be nice." Newt says as they climb up to the level I was on. I laugh at how they react to almost everything.

"Well you're welcome." I say. Newt gives me a look then smiles.

"We're glad you got here when you did. What were you doing here in the first place?" Chris says.

"Oh, I came here to murder Brenda." I say. The guys all back away from. "What? Why are you all looking at me like I just grew two heads?"

"Don't freak out but your hair is on fire." Minho says.

"Yeah that happens when…" I get cut off by water being squirted in my face. I open my eyes to see Newt with a water bottle.

"What that's happened before?" Newt says.

"Yes it happens when I get insanely pissed off." I say. I turn into a cat and shake the water off of me. After I'm dry, I decide to remain a cat for a little while.

"Aw. How cute." Minho says as he starts to pet me. I growl and bite his hand. "Owowowowow. What the hell was that for?" He looks at his hand. I turn back into human and glare at him.

"Never. Do. That. Again." I say.

"Not fond of being touched, are you?" Newt asks me.

"No. No I am not." I say. They all start to laugh. "Come on. Let's get out of here." I grab a small pouch from my pack and throw it all over us.

"Great. Pixie dust." Minho says. Next thing we know, we're at the Right Arm camp.

"Where are we?" Thomas asks.

"The Right Arm camp. We'll be safe here. For the while at least."

"Andy!" Aris says as Sonya, Harriet, and himself run over to us.

"Thank God you're alive." Sonya says.

"Honey, it's me. Think about it for a quick second." I say. Aris, Harriet, Sonya and myself burst out laughing.

"Well at least there was no silver around." Harriet says. She looks over my shoulder at the guys and Teresa. "Who are they?"

"Immunes. I got them out of WICKED." I say.

"Nice job." Sonya says.

"Guys this is Aris, Harriet and my twin sister Sonya. Others this is Thomas, Minho, Frypan, Newt, Teresa and Winston. You must remember Chris, Taylor, and Alex." I introduce them to each other.

"Wait Newt as in…" Sonya says but I silence her with a death glare. "Never mind. By the way Mary is looking for you." I go over toward the medic tent and the guys follow me. When I get to the tent I turn around.

"Stay here." I say.

"Woof." Minho says only to be hit in the head by both Thomas and Newt. I roll my eyes and walk into the tent. "Hey Mary."

"Amanda. Good to see you." Mary says as she looks away from whatever it was she was mixing.

"I got it." I say as I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket.

"You are truly amazing." Mary says. She takes to paper back over to the table and started mixing some ingredients together. "Hopefully this will work."

"Yeah." I say spacing out.

"What's wrong. You're not yourself." Mary says.

"Well there this guy…" Mary cuts me off.

"Enough said. I can tell he's something special if he can make even you space out like that." Mary says smiling.

"Yeah he is, but there is no way we can be together." I say looking at the ground.

"Why not?" Mary say as she removes her gloves.

"Because he's a subject." I say.

"Amanda, listen to me. Even if he is a subject, that should be what keeps the two of you apart. If you love him tell him." Mary says.

"Well I kinda already did. He hasn't responded." I say.

"Well considering what has happened in the past few hours I'd say he hasn't had the chance to give you his response." Mary says. "Let him tell you."

"Ok ok. I get your point." I laugh.

"Get out and go get some food. You look starving." Mary says practically pushing me out of the tent. I laugh as I walk over to the food tent. I walk and see Aris, Sonya, and Harriet with the guys and Teresa.

"Hey sunshine." Minho says as I sit down next to Newt.

"Call me that again, I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine." I say as Taylor gives me and apple.

"Yikes, relax sparky." Minho says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Minho and Newt were telling us about what happened in their maze. It's the exact same thing." Sonya says.

"Yeah WICKED is doing the exact same test on every immune they can get their hands on." I say as I through my apple core into the trash. Suddenly there is a ton of screaming and an explosion from outside the tent.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Thomas asks. I can hear helicopters overhead and I know exactly what it means.

"They found us…" I say. The day I was dreading had come.

Newt's P.O.V. (Once they get to the camp)

"Woof." Minho says. I give Thomas a look and he knew what to do. We both smacked Minho in the head. I can see Amanda roll her beautiful blue eyes and disappear into the tent.

"Come on guys we have fresh clothes and stuff for you guys." Aris says. He leads us away from the tent and hands us the clothes. We all step into separate changing rooms. After a while we all had fresh clothes and a few other things.

"Let's go get some food." Aris says. He leads us to a tent and we all got some food.

"So you're the Newt my sister has talked about." Sonya says as she sits across from me.

"I guess." I say a little bit flattered that she talks about me but then I remember the last part of the note. _'I love you.'_ She said it. She said to me what I wanted the courage to say to her. I smile at the fact that I still can. At the fact that she's still alive.

"Why are you so happy?" Minho says.

"No reason." I say. Minho looks over me.

"Hey sunshine." He says and I can tell he was talking to Amanda.

"Call me that again, I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine" She says. I can't help but smile at how she can defuse Minho's smart-ass attitude without even trying.

"Yikes, relax sparky." Minho says throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Minho and Newt were telling us about what happened in their maze. It's the exact same thing." Sonya says.

"Yeah WICKED is doing the exact same test on every immune they can get their hands on." Amanda says throwing an apple core into a trash can. Thomas was about to say something when an explosion and screams were heard from outside the tent.

"What the hell is going on out there?" Thomas asked what we were all thinking.

"They found us…" Amanda says.

"How did they find us." Thomas asked. We all look at each other with confused looks. Suddenly Amanda's eyes went wide and her hand flew up to the back of her neck.

"The chip!" She says angrily.

"We forgot to take out the chips." Alex says.

"What chips?" Minho asks.

"When you become a spy WICKED puts these locater chip under your skin so that way when a spy goes missing, WICKED can track, locate, and retrieve." Taylor says.

"That's a little excessive." Minho says.

"Ok you guys stay here. You'll be safe. Chris, Taylor, Alex you guys make sure they stay here." Amanda says. She turns around and was about to walk out of the tent

"What?! No way! We're going to help you." I say

"That isn't happening. You guys could be killed." She says. "I can't risk it so I'm going to make sure you listen." She pulls out her book and says something in a different language.

"Like that's going to stop us." Minho says and tries to walk but he doesn't move.

"What the bloody hell?" I say. We all try moving but we can't.

"Like I said. I'm not taking that risk." Amanda says. She turns around and walks out into the chaos.

Amanda's P.O.V.

This is my fault. They might die because of me. Everything is going up in smoke. I walk out of the tent to see helicopters flying overhead. I pull out a small pouch of dust and I throw it all over the food tent and it turns invisible. I turn to see the medic tent on fire.

"Mary!" I scream. I run full speed toward the tent. The flames make me jump back.

"Amanda!" I hear Sonya scream. I turn around and somehow WICKED was able to turn the tent visible and break the holding spell. WICKED soldiers are dragging everyone away.

"Amanda. Over here." I hear a familiar voice. Brenda. I run over to where her and Jorge are.

"Why are you here?" I ask with venom in my voice.

"Well first cut the attitude and second we came to help." Brenda says.

"Why?" I ask her utterly confused.

"I realized how important they are to you and how important you are to them. It's special. You and Newt are meant to be together. I'm sorry I got in the way." Brenda says bowing her head.

"Let's save them." I say offering my hand. She takes it.

"How are we going to save them?" Jorge asks. I take a deep breath. I know exactly what I have to do in order to guarantee their safety.

"I have an idea but it will result with my death." I say. They share a look and they know they can't talk me out of it. Here goes nothing.


	12. Is this the end?

**A/N: I'M BBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKK. Yeah, that's right. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. Anyway, one thing lead to another and those things caused this to get pushed to the back burner. But I'm back with this one. Enjoy.**

No one's P.O.V.

"How many did we get?" Janson asks the soldier taking a head count and checking them off a list.

"All of them, give or take." The soldier responds.

"Give or take?" Janson asks as he glares at each individual glader. Each of them returning the glare with just as much hate, if not more.

"Well the lost some." The soldier says not lifting his head.

"Where's Amanda?" Janson calls to some of the other soldiers holding others at launcher point.

"Right here." A voice says, causing everyone to turn and look for the source of the voice. When everyone looks around, everyone's eyes land on Amanda who is walking slowly toward the mass of people. Two guards rush toward her, roughly grab her arms, and drag her over to where Janson is standing. Janson has the biggest smile on his face as Amanda is forcibly dragged in front of him. Everything is completely silent as Amanda and Janson engage in a battle of wills, daring the other one to back down. Then out of nowhere, Janson slaps Amanda and pushes her back into the waiting arms of the guards.

Amanda's P.O.V.

'Ok, that stung a little.' I think to myself as Janson pushes me back to the guards. I can hear Newt fighting against the other guards to get to me.

"Put her with the others." Janson orders the guards. They drag me over to where Newt, Thomas, and Minho are and push me down next to Newt.

"You ok?" Newt asks as he helps me up.

"Yeah. I've taken worse hits." I say. I can hear Janson whisper something to a soldier and the soldier nods.

"Why didn't you run?" Minho asks me in a quiet voice.

"If I'm leaving, I'm taking you guys with me. If you get caught, so do I." I explain to them, without looking at them. Suddenly there is a loud whirring sound coming from the plane as the hanger opens and Dr. Ava Paige steps out in her normal wardrobe of all white. She struts down the ramp toward Janson.

"Is this all of them?" She asks, hopeful.

"Most of them. It'll be enough." Janson reassures her.

"Alright. Start loading them in." Ava orders. Janson nods and starts yelling at people to do what she said. "Hello Amanda. I'm glad to see you're safe." Ava says as two soldiers grab me and drag me to her. Teresa walks up next to Ava with a guilty look on her face.

"This is low even for you." I say to Teresa. All she does is give me a smirk.

"What the hell?" Minho says as he and the others come to stand next to and behind me.

"She's with them." I explain. "She always has been."

"Teresa has always had an evolved appreciation for the greater good. Once we restored her memories, it was only a matter of time." Ava says almost as if she's bragging about it.

"You know those are fake memories, Teresa. They planted fake memories in your mind so that way you would betray us. Nothing they tell you is real." I say, trying to get it through to her.

"This is all a means to an end." Ava sounds like she's a god trying to justify the murders she has committed.

"Drop dead." I spat back at her. I shook the guards off of me. "Is this really what you wanted? All of this chaos, all of this fear." I yell back at her.

"I am not a monster. I'm a doctor. I swore an oath to find a cure. No matter the costs!" Ava yells back. This surprises Janson and the soldiers because Ava is usually very calm and not one to yell or scream at someone. She got a hold of herself. "I just need more time."

"More blood." Mary says as she stands up and takes a step forward, as if to challenge Ava. I can't help but smile. Mary has always been the mother figure for me. She has taught me a lot over the years. I was terrified when they sent her away, because I knew that meant I was never going to see her again.

"Hello, Mary." Ava says in a hushed tone. "I was hoping we would meet again. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances." Ava actually sounded like she cared for a split second.

"I'm sorry about a lot of things, too. But not this. At least my conscience is clear." Mary says back. At first I couldn't understand what she meant, but then realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"So is mine." Is all Ava says before a shot rings out and echoes off of the mountains. Everyone except Ava, Janson, Mary and myself, duck at the sound. I look toward Mary and see her shirt starting to turn red. I turn back to see Janson holding a gun and a thin wisp of smoke. _Oh My God._ Vince runs forward and catches Mary before she hit the ground. He starts calling her name, then he looks at Ava and Janson with a fury and screams at the top of his lungs. I want to save her but I can't move. What a time to chicken out. "Start loading them in." Ava gives the order and suddenly guards start taking people and putting them on the jet. I can see a guard drag Sonya and Aris toward the jet.

"Sonya! Aria!" Harriet screams over the noises of the guards.

"Let's go." A guard says as he grabs my arm. I let my supernatural instincts kick in and I hit the guard in the stomach with so much force that he goes flying.

"Let them all go, Ava." I say as I begin to let my supernatural energy charge within myself and I know Ava can see it.

"You know I can't do that." Ava yells as she tries to stop me.

"Ava, let them all go or I will blow every person that is involved with WICKED into oblivion." I threaten as I feel my eyes change.

"Do you really want all of them to die? Because that is what will happen if you do this. They have all been involved with us." Ava tries to use reasoning, when she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Stop trying to talk about things you don't know anything about. Magic has it's own rules. Plus, before the boys went into the maze, I put a protection charm on them to guarantee that nothing would happen to them. If I release this energy they'll live, but you not so much." I explain as I feel more of my humanity slip away.

"Do you really want to leave the love of your life?" Ava says as she looks at Newt.

"If it means that he'll be safe. The one thing I know you don't understand, is how powerful emotions are. It's the emotions I feel that give me my power and that's something that won't ever change." I explain as I'm about to let everything go.

"We're with you, Amanda." Minho says.

"No…" I can hear Teresa say.

"Do it." Thomas says as he stands next to Minho. I feel something wrap around my hand.

"We're ready." Newt says as he looks at me.

"We aren't going back. This ends right here, right now." I say as I finally let the energy go. Everything turns bright white.


End file.
